Siblings Again
by TheEnderKat
Summary: After being separated since birth, twins Kat and Jimmy are forced to survive in a cruel world after their parents die on their honeymoon. Secrets are exposed, friends are made and magic is done. Rated T for author's paranoia.
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Friends

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**I was bored for an hour and wound up writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SetoSorcerer, Bodil40, Deadlox, or any other YouTubers mentioned. The extra accounts that I gave them probably don't exist, and if they do, are owned by someone else. I don't own Minecraft or any other game/movie/product mentioned here. Those are owned by their respective companies.**

**ANYWAY! If you guys want me to keep writing this, let me know and I will try my darnest to do so.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

I was seated up at the front, next to my new brother. I avoided looking at him, and just kept an eye open for my mom. The 'Wedding March' began to play. I turned so I could see the back of the church. There was my mom, 'all dressed in white,' as the song goes.

I bet you are really confused right now. I'm sorry. I'm Kathryn Westermout, soon to be Kathryn Magus. Yes, my mom is getting married. I never knew my biological father, so mom and I were the only ones we had. She had started joining dating websites over the last two years, and finally found someone who truly loved her. I also adored the guy; but his son, not so much.

Maybe I should tell you about my soon-to-be father. His name is Eric Magus. He is tall, handsome, and loves my mom almost to distraction. They started as friends, but their relationship gradually grew into something more. He finally came to visit us at our apartment about five months ago. He didn't bring his son with him, and Eric apologized for that. He said that James had school and didn't like being disturbed. Over the next few months, Eric came and visited my mom and me, and the three of us had a wonderful time.

It wasn't until a few weeks before the wedding that I met my future brother, James. He completely ignored me. He would spend hours in his bedroom, doing something. I never found out, since he had completely sound-proofed his room. He would come out for meals, but he rarely joined in our discussions. James would just scarf down his food, then mutter something about being excused and head back up to his room.

I'll be stuck with him for the next two weeks, while Eric and my mom go on their celebratory honeymoon. I snuck a box of condoms into my mom's bag when she wasn't looking.

I brushed off my thoughts and focused on the ceremony. There was all the usual garble about taking care of each other, yada, yada, yada… Then, mom and Eric, now my dad, kissed. A cheer rang throughout the church, and I think that I was the one who cheered the loudest.

"Time to toss the bouquet!" My mom called out. I didn't want to get married yet, since I'm only seventeen, so I didn't join the lineup. My mom turned and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. My eldest cousin caught it.

There was more cheering. Then, it was time to toss the bride's garter. My mom hiked up her skirt and, with the help of my new dad, slipped it off. My dad turned and tossed it into the crowd of eager young men. When the lucky catcher stepped forward, I was surprised to see my cousin's boyfriend.

"First Dance!" Someone called out. There was laughter, but my cousin and her boyfriend took the floor and twirled away to the music of one of the great composers that I can't think of. My mom and dad followed them.

I smiled as couples began to take the floor. I felt a light tap on my arm. I turned and saw my new brother. He looked really nervous. "May…may I have this dance?" He stammered.

I honestly didn't have a choice. The new siblings, if there are any, have to join the first dance. "Fine." I replied. "But, don't blame me when your toes get stepped on."

James chuckled. "Fine. I'm not so good a dancer myself."

I gave him an icy look. "Who said that I was a bad dancer?" I quipped.

My brother paled. I saw him gulp, but we stepped onto the dance floor anyway. I'll have fun messing with him.

The rest of the day flew by too fast to imagine. I didn't have a second dance with my brother, but I danced with several of the groomsmen and two or three uncles.

I watched the back of the limo, mom and dad had rented for the occasion, vanish into the distance. I sighed and turned toward the gold Firebird that James had brought mom and I in. I climbed into the passenger seat and James drove off, back home.

During the ride, we were silent. You could cut the tension with a knife. "You can call me Jimmy if you want." My brother said, breaking the silence.

I looked away from passing houses. "What?"

I saw a bit of a smile crinkle the corner of his eye. "I know you heard me." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "'Jimmy', really?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I like it."

We lapsed into silence again.

We were waiting at a red light when Jimmy asked the most absurd question. "Do you play Minecraft?"

I stared at him when he asked. "How is it not obvious?" I quipped.

"So… you don't play?" Jimmy queried.

I felt an overwhelming need to face-palm. "No, I do play Minecraft."

Jimmy laughed. "You could have just told me that."

"Do you want to play sometime?" I asked.

"Why the Nether not," His reply earned a grin from me.

We pulled up outside our new home. It was a bit set back from the street, but we still had a decent backyard. Jimmy turned off the car and headed toward the front door. We had already dropped off our stuff before the wedding, so we wouldn't have to worry about that. Jimmy headed up the stairs and I followed.

"You might want to get something comfortable on!" He called out. I made a sharp left and headed into my bedroom. It took me about twenty minutes to get out of the dress and into the sweatpants and oversized top I had chosen. I turned toward my boss computer and booted it up. Just after I logged into my page, Jimmy poked his head in. "What's your Skype?" He asked, blushing.

I told him and he headed back to his room to Skype me. I logged into Skype and Minecraft. Just as I booted up my survival world, I got a Skype request from, 'James Magus'. I clicked 'accept' and waited for a second. Then I yelled into my mic, "Hi, Jimmy!"

There were yells of pain from several different people. _What the fudge_? I thought. I tabbed out of Minecraft, and checked to see who else was in the call with us: _Tyler_ _Smith_ and _TheBoaterTroller_.

"Jimmy, who are these people?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that I would be adding some friends to the call." Jimmy apologized.

There was a very familiar laugh from one of them. "She got you there." A heavily accented, male voice said.

My brother chuckled. "Maybe I should introduce you all. Kathryn, meet Tyler, or Ty as he prefers to be called, and Martin, da troller."

"Hi guys!" I chirped. "I'm Kathryn or Kat!" I logged out of my survival world. "Should I join a server?"

"Why not," Jimmy replied.

"Ok." I grinned. "Which one?"

There was a silence for a moment. "The Fridge!" The three guys yelled out.

I stared blankly at my screen. "You guys need some estrogen diluting your testosterone." I muttered.

"I think she just insulted our manhood." Martin stated.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you guys are just crazy."

Ty laughed. "We get that a lot."

I logged into 'The Fridge'. "What's you guys' usernames?" I asked.

"JimmyTheMagician, TyGamer, and MartinTroll." Jimmy replied.

I spotted the usernames floating over three avatars to my left. I sprinted over the little group and punched JimmyTheMagician. "This you?" I asked.

"Yes! That's me!" Jimmy yelled.

I laughed and kept punching.

* * *

**If you guys can guess which YouTubers Jimmy, Martin and Ty are (Kinda gave you a hint earlier), you get budder ingots.**

**Adam: THOSE ARE MY BUDDER INGOTS!**

**ME: Deal with it.**

**Adam: *sulks***

**Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2-I Broke my Sister

**HAI READERZ!**

**I can haz board. SO! Hava chapy!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Don't worry, you'll figure it out. THERE WILL BE GIGGLES THIS CHAPTER! Can you shatter one for me?**

**Elementalist: *laughs manically* You got it in one! I was going to add Jason (TrueMU!) in, but nixed the idea toward the end, since it's kind hard for me to write dialogue for more than four characters without feeling like I'm leaving someone out. AND! *hands a stack of budder* Adam: *whimpers* My...my budder... ME: Be quiet and kill that squid!**

**BTW! Kat almost laughing to death was inspired by a video that SetoSorcerer uploaded recently.**

**And! Seto (Jimmy) will be referring to Martin (Bodil) by his YouTuber name. So...yeah!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**JIMMY'S POV**

An avatar named The_EnderKat was punching mine. "Stop!" I yelled.

The girl did so, then shifted and lowered her head. "Pouty face." A slightly sulky voice said.

I chuckled. "Kat, stop pouting."

"No." She huffed.

I stood up from my computer and walked silently into the hallway. I turned and sneakily made my way into my sister's bedroom. I sneaked over to her, listening to her yell, "Jimmy!? Jimmy, answer me! Where are you?!"

"Right here." I replied. I spun her chair around and began to tickle her.

She was giggling really hard. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She managed to get out between giggles.

"Say Uncle!" I replied, a wide grin spreading across my face. I kept tickling. "Say it!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Kat yelled. I stopped tickling, but she still giggled, like I hadn't yet stopped.

I stared at her. "I think I broke my sister." I said, solemnly.

Kat finally gasped for the last time. "Ow." She clutched her side. "Ow, it hurts."

"You alright?" I asked.

Kat waved a hand. "Fine, jut need to get rid of this stitch. Stretch your diaphragm, Kat. In, out, in, out." The last bit was muttered.

"Ok, since we are good, let's play some hunger games!" I yelled, and raced out of her room, making as much noise as possible.

I flopped down in my chair and spun around to face my computer. I popped my headphones over my ears. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bodil replied.

"Born ready!" Ty yelled.

"Whenever you are." Kat conceded.

I grinned. "To the hunger deens!"

I ran toward where Mitch had set up the Hunger Games maps.

"You watch BajanCanadian and ASFJerome?" Kat asked, excitedly.

"Yes!" Us three guys replied simultaneously.

Kat laughed. She had an amazing laugh. I rarely laughed outside of my videos, since, honestly, our laughs sound exactly alike. I wonder if mom told her.

**(A/N: FOURTH WALL SHATTERING** **TIME!) **I bet you readers are really confused. Well, Kat and I were the result of our parents dating for over a year. Our dad was on the road a lot, but mom never did anything with anyone else while he was gone. They truly loved each other. One day, our mom found out she was pregnant with us. Our dad had just returned from a particularly stressful trip, and she just sprung it on him. Naturally, he panicked. He thought that mom was cheating on him, but she told him that she would never cheat. He calmed, but still thought that we weren't his. After Kat and I were born, dad had a paternity test done. We were both his. But, the doctors got Kat's test mixed up with someone else's and she was officially proclaimed my half sister.

Well, dad didn't want me growing up knowing that I had a sister, so he filed to keep just me and left Kat with our mom. When I was old enough to ask and understand about my mom, my dad told me a bunch of trash about my biological mother dyeing after giving birth to me, yada, yada, yada. But, later, I had doubts. I looked up my mom's 'death records' and found that she was still alive, and that I had a twin sister dad never told me about. I confronted him, and he admitted to having lied to me.

I kept looking, and found that the doctors had realized their mistake and tried to contact my parents, but my mom and Kat had moved to Washington and my dad and I to California, so they couldn't get in contact with us. I told dad and he started looking for my mom. After several false starts, they bumped into each other on, of all things, a dating website. They got to chatting again and dad told mom about the mix-up. She was overjoyed and invited him to come and met his daughter. I had school and a few scheduled video recordings with my friends. Dad said that he would tell mom and Kat about school taking up most of my time, and that I was sorry for not being able to come. After that, I was too scared to come with my dad until a few weeks before the wedding. Dad bought a beautiful little house up in Washington for us to move into after we were officially a family again. And that was that. I had a few videos to record and edit after we moved in, so I spent a fair bit of time in my room. I think not being there really drove a nail into my coffin for Kat. But, she's really warmed up today.

I grinned at the memories. I shook them off and yelled out. "Number 4!" I popped in, with Ty, Bodil and Kat following. I saw a very familiar username at the corner of my screen. I grinned. Adam was recording. I tapped 't' and brought up the chat. '/message buttsagginton I see you there…' I hit enter and waited for Adam to respond.

'[buttsagginton- JimmyTheMagician] Hai! Seto! You recording?'

'/r Nope, just playing some hunger deens with Ty, Bodil and my sister.'

'[buttsagginton- JimmyTheMagician] Want me to add you guys to our call?'

'/r Kat doesn't know who I am. I would prefer to keep it that way.'

'[buttsagginton- JimmyTheMagician] :( Record Cops & Robbers later?'

'/r Why not.'

'[buttsagginton- JimmyTheMagician] YAY!'

I chuckled.

"What chu laughin bout?" Kat asked in a bad gangsta accent.

"Nothing." I replied, still chuckling.

'10'

'9'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'May the odds be ever in your favor.'

The four of sprinted for the center chests.

"I got a stone sword!" Kat exclaimed. "Slash, slash, Mr. sagington!"

'buttsagginton was slain by The_EnderKat'

I laughed.

'[buttsagginton- JimmyTheMagician] Dude, your sister is OP!'

'/r I KNOW!'

'[buttsagginton- JimmyTheMagician] I'mma mutate and come for her…'

'/r NO!'

'buttsagginton has mutated and is coming for revenge on The_EnderKat'

"Frick." I muttered. I saw a zombie pigman running for Kat. "Behind you!" I yelled.

Kat spun her avatar around and slashed at the piggy.

'buttsagginton was slain by The_EnderKat'

'Don't mess with the kitty!' Kat typed into the chat.

Bodil, Ty, and I cheered when Adam fell, again.

'OP KITTY!' Adam typed into the chat.

The four of us laughed. I could hear Kat clicking through her inventory. "I have a full set of Iron armor." She proclaimed. "Who's the worst at PvP?"

Bodil giggled. "That would be me." Kat 'q'ed him the chest plate.

She then asked, "Next worst?"

"Me" I stated. Kat gave me the pants.

She turned toward Ty. "Here's the helmet." She gave it to him.

Ty popped it onto his avatar. "Thanks!"

We sorted through our inventories and found that we had enough mats for a diamond sword, three iron swords, and four budder swords. We crafted them up, and divided them between us. Ty got the diamond, while the rest of us got iron. We each got a budder, just to throw other players off.

We set off to find other players to kill.

* * *

**HAI! I hope you all enjoyed, cause I most certainly did! WOO!**

***has sugar high***

**Ok. I think I'm fine now...*spazes* Nope. Not fine yet. *another sugar high***

***sister hiccups in ear* ****Grrrrr...**

**ANYWAY! I still haz dat poll up on my profile, so go check on dat!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3-Winning the Hunger Deens

**HELLO MY READERS! *masive yawn* Oh, sorry. It's fairly early when I'm writing this, so I still have a bit of waking up to do. *le stretch***

**ANYWAY! I have up to Chapter 4 written (and I'm lazy), so yeah. There won't be a chapter on Memorial Day. Sorry. :(**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! I don't own any of the usernames mentioned in this story, except my own, 'The_EnderKat'.**

**And, Kat almost dies from laughter again...**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THE REVIEWER'S REPONSES!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: DO YOU MIND! I have to write a story with her... *le sigh* I'll just respawn her... Kat: *is repawned* WHERE THE NETHER IS NIGHT!? ME: She returned to her home dimension. Kat: Frick.**

**pinkittwice54: Awwww. *le blush* thanks.**

**Elementalist: *hands paper bag* Breathe girl. (on a side note, I keep on mis-writing your user (AKA writing an 'h' instead of a 't' at the end of your user) Le Grrrr)**

**ANYWAY! READ ON READERS!**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

I rapidly clicked my mouse. "Die, die, die!" I screamed as I chopped at the player I was PvPing.

'CreepaKilla was chopped to bits by The_EnderKat'

"Yes! One more kill!" I screamed. I shouldn't have taken a quick break to get that soda. I'm all hyper now.

Martin laughed. "This girl is on fire!"

"Hunger games reference!" Ty and Jimmy screamed.

I laughed harder. Oh marigolds! I was about to break! "Jimmy!" I giggled. "Help me!" I fell out of my chair, laughing hard.

I didn't hear Jimmy run into my room, but I did hear him snickering. I kept on laughing. "Imma die!" I choked out.

I felt my brother lift me and gently rub my back. "Breathe."

I inhaled deeply, trying to think of some solemn things. _Books_, _Schoolwork_, _Floods_. Those and similar thoughts quickly sobered me. "Ok. I think I'm good now."

Jimmy smiled. "Good. We can't have you dying on us."

I gently punched his arm. "Let's just get back to the game."

My brother winked and headed back to his room. I flopped into my comfy computer chair and returned to the game. "Ok, I should be fine." I said into my mic.

"Oh, good." Ty said. He sounded massively relived.

I heard Martin chuckle. "Don't you set me off again, Bulgarian!" I warned.

There was an awkward pause. Then, I realized that Martin had never told me where he was from. His name kept on tickling the back of my mind, but I just couldn't get a grab onto the thought.

"Are we going or what?" Jimmy asked. He must not have heard. Meh.

"Going!" I said. I saw on the corner of my screen, that a player was rapidly approaching my brother's avatar. "Behind you!"

Jimmy whipped his avatar around and hit the player once.

'fishymann99 was slain by JimmyTheMagician'

Fishymann99 exploded into items. "Lootz!" Jimmy exclaimed. He sorted through the items, until he suddenly gasped. "This guy had three diamond swords!"

"What!" Ty, Martin, and I exclaimed, simultaneously. Jimmy turned his avatar and 'q'ed each of us one. He also gave us each an enchanted iron chest plate.

"He also had these. What a noob." Jimmy chuckled.

"Yay!" We all cheered.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw one last death message.

'treehugz123 was chopped by BajanCanadian' Oh, fudge noodles.

'Deathmatch in 1 minute' Double fudge nuggets.

"Team on the other players, then bare fisticuffs?" Ty asked.

"Why the nether not." Jimmy conceded.

'Deathmatch in 10 seconds'

'9'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'May the odds be ever in your favor'

Us four were teleported to an arena with two other players. I paled when I saw their names; _BajanCanadian_ and_ JeromeASF_.

They began to run straight at us. Martin was cut down before he could even react. Ty put up a heck of a fight, while Jimmy sniped at the two PvP masters.

I jumped back, hoping that my brother and his friend would deal with the two.

'TyGamer was chopped by JeromeASF'

'JimmyTheMagician was slain by BajanCanadian'

I was freaking scared. The two guys slowly advanced on me. JeromeASF paused and typed into the chat.

'Give up, and we'll make it quick.'

'NEVER!' I typed back.

The two kept advancing. I suddenly go tunnel vision, completely blinding me to anything that was not inside the game. I had a surge of adrenaline. I could feel the sword in my hands and the weight of the armor on my shoulders. I could hear the cheering of the spectators and the deep, labored breathing of my opponents.

I gripped the sword and leapt straight at them. I felt something behind me, giving me an extra boost. "Die!" I screamed, slashing my sword threw the two guys' avatars. They just stood there for a moment, and then their blocky heads fell off. Their bodies fell and dissolved into items.

The real world came into focus again. I could hear Jimmy screaming. "Kat, KAT! Respond!"

I blinked. "What?"

"What the nether did you just do!?" Ty exclaimed.

I blinked again. "I have no idea."

There was a running sound and Jimmy burst into my room. "You just won the hunger games!" He screamed.

I grinned. "Yeah, yeah I did." I stood up, to give Jimmy a hug. But as soon as I was about a step away from him, I collapsed.

...oOo…

**JIMMY'S POV (didn't think I'd do this, did ya?)**

When I ran into my sister's room, I was all hyped up. She had killed the PvP masters; during deathmatch even! Mitch and Jerome are usually at the top of their game during deathmatch. How Kat did it, I have no clue; and apparently, neither did Kat.

I screamed the news and Kat gave me a slightly disoriented grin. She got up to give me a hug, and then suddenly collapsed! I started panicking! I carried my sister to her bed. She felt surprisingly light, but I'm no body builder. This can't be normal.

I was debating whether or not to call 911, when Kat groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She mumbled.

I was still freaking out a little. "You…you fa…fa…fainted." Great; my stutter is back. I immediately shut my mouth before Kat caught on.

Kat sighed. "Sorry you had to see that." She rolled onto her side. Not so she was facing me, but away. My jaw dropped when I saw the tattoos on her back over the low back of her top. They were intricately detailed Dragon wings. "I had them since birth," She explained. "Several years ago, mom and I went to get them removed. The guy took one look and said that he couldn't remove them. He said, and I quote, 'those are the most amazing birthmarks I've ever seen!' There were a few swear words mixed in, but I edited them out."

My sister rolled onto her other side, so she was facing me. "Since I was eight, I've also been having these fainting spells. They rarely last more than a minute, so mom and I never thought it was anything to worry about." She sat up. "Maybe we should just finish up the game before launching into our sob stories?"

"Good idea." I stated. I turned toward Kat's computer. "Hey guys, we have to go. Play later?"

"Ok. We going to record with Adam tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. Ok, talk to you tomorrow." I replied. "Bye."

"Bye!" Bodil and Ty called out.

I turned around and looked at my sister. "Maybe I should tell you about my magic."

* * *

**Ooooooo! Cliffy! Haven't had a good one of those for awhile. *le smirk***

**AND! Ya know what, I'm not even gunna say it, (despite only having four voters) my poll is still up. *head-desk* Gotta quit with this shameless plugs...**

**ANYWAY! Tomorrow, Jimmy (Seto) will tell Kat about his magic!**

**Btw, I couldn't resist putting in magic. I LOVE MAGICAL STUFF! *hides* Don't hurt me...**

**Also! I just realized that I need three to four OCs for later chapters. If you are reading this, Wow you really like reading.**

**OC FORM:**

**Name: (first and last)**

**Age: (in teens plz)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:****  
**

**Fav stuff:**

**YouTuber Sibling: (Seto's taken!)**

**YouTuber Crush: (Ian's taken!)**

**If I have any other questons about your OCs, I'll PM you and ask.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**


	4. Chapter 4-Revelations & Secrets

**HELLO**** MY READERS!1!**

**NEW CHAPTER! WOOOOOO! *le pants***

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OCS! FIVE IS ENOUGH!**

**Calls and Explanations today! And a bomb shell is dropped!**

**Btw, There won't be a chapter tomorrow, since I'm lazy and it's MEMORIAL DAY!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: YAY! EXCITED FACE! THE NIGHT IS BACK! *has happy spaz***

**Darkwing6: Meh, It's alright. I only put the 'don't hurt me's to let people know that they are free to do what ever they please (lame excuse alert!).**

**Elementalist: OK! BTW, I hope you don't mind having another OC sister (read the review above yours).**

**pinkittwice54: OK! *excited face* And, yes I do need MC appearances/usernames.**

**Guest: *chuckles* Sapphire sounds like a good OC to write for. BTW, I'm betting that she records with her friends really late into the night, so that's why she dozes off a lot. And, I looked up NSFW; let's just say I can't scrub it out of my head...**

**Also! all you who submitted an OC, I need either a description of you'r MC character's skin and/or their username.**

**I hope you readers enjoy! Read away! *vanishes in a burst of ender particles***

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

Jimmy turned toward me. "Maybe I should tell you about my magic."

I was really confused.

Jimmy sat on the edge of my bed and held out a hand. A glow suddenly engulfed it. The glow dragged itself into a fireball shape. By its light, I could see that Jimmy was blushing.

"How long have you had magic?" I asked.

Jimmy snuffed the fireball. "Since my eighth birthday." He muttered.

I blinked, "Wow. You…you…that's all I'm going to say. You…"

Jimmy chuckled. He muttered something. I could only hear, "Quoting…me, now."

"What was that?" I asked.

Jimmy waved a hand, seemingly brushing it off. "Nothing, just talking to myself."

I shrugged. "Ok. Hey, what time is it?"

Jimmy glanced at his non-existent watch. His stomach growled. "Half-past can't-forget-dinner." I grinned.

"Race you!" I yelled and took off for the Kitchen.

"Not fair!" Jimmy called back.

I just laughed.

{Le Famous Time Skip}

"Wow. That was a good dinner." I leaned back in my chair, staring at my sandwich-less plate.

Jimmy chuckled. "I bet. We had to dip into are extensive lunch meat collection to make such great sandwiches."

Then an obnoxious ringing alerted us that someone was calling us. Jimmy dug through his pockets until he found his iPhone. He hit talk. "Hello?"

**JIMMY'S POV**

A thickly accented voiced echoed in my ear. "Am I speaking to James Harvey Magus?"

"Yes?" I asked, warily.

"Mr. Magus, this is Dr. John Smith calling from the Northshire Grand Hospital(not an actual place). It's about your parents." I paled.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker. My sister needs to hear this." I dropped my phone on the table and pressed the speaker button. "All right; go ahead."

I could hear Dr. Smith take a deep breath. "Mr. and Miss Magus, there has been an accident. And your parents were involved."

Kat gasped. "Are they all right?" She asked. It looked like she was panicking.

Dr. Smith was momentarily silent. "I'm afraid not. Both of them were killed in the collision."

Kat clapped her hands over her mouth, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I reached out and gently rubbed her back in a circular motion. I couldn't believe it myself.

"I hope you know a lawyer to help get your finances in order." Dr. Smith was saying, "Because I have already contacted a detective on this matter."

I looked at the phone with a blank expression. "We do. Thank you for calling us with this news." I reached out and hung up. I glanced back over at my sister and saw that tears were visibly dripping down her face. I stood from my chair and gently lifted her, bridal style. She didn't even complain. I carried her up to her room and gently laid her in bed.

I sat on the edge and gently petted her copper-brown hair, until she cried herself to sleep. I quietly stood up and went back down stairs. I had a few calls to make.

{Le Time Skip of Calls Skip}

I hung up my phone. I had called my dad's lawyer and he had told me that because Kat and I were not yet legally adults, since we were only seventeen, we couldn't stay in the house without someone getting suspicious. I knew of only one person who would be willing to take us in until we were legally adults. The only problem was that he lived in California and we had never actually met face-to-face. I stared at the number I had entered. 'I gotta call him.' I thought. 'I gotta do it. He told me to just call whenever I needed.' I hit talk.

I brought the phone up to my ear. I could hear it ringing. "Please don't pick up, please don't pick up…" I muttered.

I heard the click of Adam picking up. "You have reached a very annoyed Sky. Please state your business."

I took a deep breath. "Hey Adam, It's me, Seto."

Adam's grouchy voice turned cheerful. "Hey, Seto! How have you been?"

"Not too well actually." I replied. I took another deep breath, to quell the tears that threatened to fall. "My parents were just killed."

There was silence on Adam's end of the line. "Oh, wow. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Well, there is one thing. You see, I called a lawyer and he said that since Kat and I are still under age, we can't stay in our current home."

"Ah," Adam replied, "You would like to claim your room here in the Team Crafted mansion."

"Yeah, and one for Kat as well."

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry. There were a little over double the rooms we could use when we moved in. It's not a problem. Plus, the girls could use reinforcements."

That, I chuckled at, "Really; your sister needs reinforcements?"

"Hey! Don't blow off Brittany like that!" Adam huffed.

I grinned. "Kat and I will be flying out tomorrow or the day after."

Adam sighed. "I'll let them know. Oh! How will I know who you are? Since you never show your face and all?"

I thought about it. "We'll be the only twin siblings that don't approach you."

"Ok. See you when you get here."

"Ok. Good-bye." I hung up. Well, now that that was taken care of, I just had to tell Kat. Oh, Notch.

{Le Time Skip of Waking Up}

**KAT'S POV**

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning Jimmy." I muttered.

My brother was sitting at the table, eating pancakes with real Canadian syrup. Want to know how I knew what syrup it was? I saw it on the bottle.

"Where's the pancakes?" I muttered.

Jimmy pointed to a covered plate on the counter. He had his mouth full of pancake, but pointing was enough.

I grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. I started eating my pancakes.

Jimmy finished long before I did. He sat staring at me for about a minute. "What?" I asked, my mouth full of pancake.

Jimmy inhaled. "I asked one of my friends if I could stay with them for awhile." He looked like he had more to say, but was too afraid to say it.

"Spit it out."

Jimmy inhaled. "I was part of a group of YouTubers recently, but I was kicked out, because I wasn't getting enough subs quickly enough and I didn't show my face."

My brother's story was sounding mighty familiar. "Continue…" I said to him.

My brother lowered his head and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Jimmy looked up and met my gaze. "I'm SetoSorcerer." I wasn't expecting that. I started to choke on my pancakes. I managed to cough it out, but I was gasping for breath for several minutes after.

When I finally got my breath back, I stared at my meek looking brother. "Why the nether didn't you tell me in the first place?" I asked. "If you had told me when mom and I first moved in, I wouldn't have been so cold. I would have just understood that you had prior commitments that needed to be taken care of."

Jimmy (Imma keep calling him dat.) sighed. "I'm sorry. But, I was scared that you would get all fan-girly if you knew."

I reached out and rested my hand on my brother's shoulder. "You're family. There's no way I would do that to you." I gave him a comforting smile.

Jimmy reached up and gently touched my hand. "Thanks."

I smiled. Then a thought occurred to me. "Who's the friend you called? And, when do we leave?"

Jimmy blinked. "I called Adam, you know Sky. And we leave as soon as we can get a flight to California."

I smiled. "Good. I just need to remember to get something shipped to California."

Jimmy gave me a confused look. "What…?"

I grinned. "My motorcycle; it was the only thing I…really have…left of…mom." The memories began to overwhelm me like a tidal wave. I felt tears gently course down my cheeks.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. I can just cast a shrinking spell on it, and then break it when we get there."

I grinned, tears still moving involuntarily down my face. "Yay!"

Jimmy gently petted my hair. "Let's go pack."

I stood from my chair and raced up the stairs. "Race ya!"

"Not fair." Jimmy called back, running after me.

* * *

**YAY! Jimmy and Kat are going to Cali! Let's just hope the predictably wet Washington weather doesn't ground their flight...**

**Hoof...I still need to help in my church's nursery today. I hope I didn't use up all my energy...(say anything, and I will...do...something)**

**ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed, NEXT CHAPTER COMING AS SOON AS I WRITE IT!**


	5. Chapter 5-Airplanes and New Friends

**HAI! I hope you all had a good memorial day! I'm adding this author's note at about noon on memorial day, so...yeah.**

**BTW, I have read 'Ender's Game' and watched the movie. The book was better. Miles better.**

**REVIEWS:**

**theWickedNight: OK! I'll remember that.**

**SapphireSorceress: You are very welcome. And Seto/Jimmy will be Saph's crush. Do you mind if I nickname her Saph?**

**Darkwing6: Ok. Good to know. And, no thanks. I have normal apples to eat. *noms IRL apple***

**Elementalist: Alright! I'll write that down! Thanks!**

**pinkittwice54: OK! Thank you for reviewing! *e-cookie* (::)**

**And, I don't ride a motorcycle IRL, but I would like to learn. Someday.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day! ENJOY!**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

I stared out the passenger window of Jimmy's Gold Firebird. He said that he'd shrink the car when we got to Sea-Tac Airport, and pop it in his carry-on. He had already cast the spell on my motorcycle and it was in My carry-on.

The rain dripped down the window. I hope it clears long enough for our plane to take off. I had asked Jimmy to cast a spell to keep the weather clear, but he said that sorcerers never meddle with the weather anymore, since technology has gotten to where it can quickly read where the weather is. If the rain clouds avoided Seattle like the plague, people would get suspicious. And, Jimmy said that he wasn't powerful enough to make the weather change seem natural. I was still upset about it.

We pulled into the Sea-Tac airport parking garage. I climbed out and grabbed my carry-on and my suitcase. Jimmy did the same, but he also muttered a few words of Latin and shrank the car. He scooped up the now toy-sized vehicle and deposited it in one of the pockets on his carry-on.

We headed into the airport in silence.

{Le time skip of airport stuff}

I flopped on the leather chair near our gate. The rain had let up, so I was sure our flight wouldn't be delayed. I dug my iPhone out of my pocket and connected to the airport's Wi-Fi. I pulled up my YouTube app and pulled up my subscriptions. Ssundee had posted a new video. I tapped on it and plugged in my ear buds.

About twenty minutes of random bouts of chuckling later, and few odd looks from Jimmy, our row was announced to be boarding. We headed in, and sat down in our seats. I got a window seat, and Jimmy was just beside me. I set my phone to airplane mode and dug 'Ender's Game' out of my bag.

After about two chapters, I looked up and saw a girl with long wavy, light brown hair peeking over the back of her seat. I put my book down on my lap. "Hi." I said to her.

"Hai!" The girl said back. She looked about 15. "I'm Amada!" She stuck out a hand.

I reached out and grasped it. "Kat Magus; it's nice to meet you."

Amanda grinned. "Why are you heading to California?" She asked.

I indicated toward my brother, who looked up from his laptop, where he was working on de-bugging his new modpack, and waved. "My brother, Jimmy, and I are meeting a friend down there. We will be staying with him for a little while."

"Cool. What's his name?" Amanda propped her arms on the back of her seat.

"Adam." I replied. Jimmy never told me not to tell anyone.

Amanda looked surprised. "I'm going to meet my brother, Adam! I haven't seen him and Brittany for sooo long!"

At Amanda's comment, Jimmy looked up from his work. "What does your brother do for a living?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Amanda glanced over at Jimmy, "He makes YouTube videos. He actually has almost tem million subscribers!"

Jimmy looked surprised. "Wow, I didn't know the channel SkyDoesMinecraft was getting so big."

Amanda gave Jimmy a strange look. "Your voice sounds so familiar. Have you done any videos with Adam?"

Jimmy nodded, an impish expression creeping onto his features.

"Well, I have never seen you before. But, I have watched almost all of Adam's videos, as well as the POVs of the other people recording…" Amanda started deducing.

Jimmy grinned. "My favorite video with Adam was when we were playing a Cops and Robbers game, Mario Edition. I was playing," He paused and prepared to do his Yoshi voice, "Yoshi!"

Amanda was dumbstruck for moment at hearing such a good impression of Yoshi. Then, realization crept onto her features. She laughed explosively. "Wow! Didn't think I'd meet you IRL, Seto!"

Jimmy grinned. "Just call me Jimmy, please. I don't want to get mobbed by fan-girls." He shivered. He must have seen the videos of Adam and the other known Team Crafted members being mobbed by their fans. It wasn't pretty.

Amanda shrugged. "You got it, 'Jimmy'. So, are you two going to stay at the Team Crafted mansion?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Amanda grinned. "Good. Us girls need reinforcements. There is currently only Brittany, AJ, and Sapphire there. Adam called me a few weeks ago and asked for me to come at the beginning of the summer. Ty and Midnight are also coming over in a few weeks."

Jimmy looked mournful, "Can't I be on the girl's side?" He asked.

Amanda and I turned to look at him. "Do you want to be mobbed by fans whenever you walk outside?" I asked. "Cause we will post a picture of you…"

Jimmy paled. "Never mind," He squeaked. He ducked his head and resumed bug-fixing his modpack.

Amanda and I laughed. We started firing questions back and forth over the next few hours, until the plane landed.

The three of us headed out of the plane and toward the baggage claim. Amanda grabbed a huge, deep purple suitcase. I was surprised she could even lift it.

Jimmy and I grabbed our suitcases and headed to the waiting room. The three of us sat and waited for Adam to show up. A massive crowd of loud people walked past. Amanda stood up, leaving her stuff where it was. She dove into the throng and vanished from view.

Security came over and yelled at the crowd. "Anyone who isn't here to pick up friends or family members needs to leave!"

The crowd reluctantly parted and left, leaving only two people standing there.

**ADAM'S POV**

I was trying to get away from the most recent group of fans when a familiar girl flung herself at me. "Adam!" Amanda squealed. I caught my youngest sister and hugged her, despite the angry complaints from my fans.

"Amanda!" I chuckled. "Where did you come from?"

Amanda grinned. "Rumor has it, the stork brought me."

I laughed. A loud yell dispersed the crowd, leaving just myself and Amanda standing there. I looked around and saw two teens that looked like near identical twins. They both had lightly tanned skin, fluffy-looking copper-brown hair and almond shaped eyes. But, the girl had soft amber-brown eyes and the boy had sharp purple irises.

"Seto?" I called out.

The boy looked up from his laptop. "Hey, Adam!" He called out. Seto handed his laptop to his sister and got up. He walked up to me and held out a hand, "Nice to finally meet you face to face."

I grasped Seto's outstretched hand. "Likewise."

Seto glanced over his shoulder at the girl. He indicated for her to come. The girl blushed and pushed up her glasses. She shut down Seto's laptop and stood. The girl came over and held out a hand.

I grasped it. "I'm Adam."

"I know who you are. I've watched most of your videos." The girl's cheeks were a fiery color.

Seto rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe you should introduce yourself."

The girl blushed a deeper red. "Sorry. I'm Kat."

I smiled. "Very nice to meet you. I see that you've met my youngest sister, Amanda." I rested a hand on my sister's shoulder.

She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed my cheek. "Let me get my stuff, and we can go." She trotted over to where she had been sitting and grabbed her suitcase. She turned around and grinned. "We going or what?"

Kat and Seto grabbed their stuff and followed me and Amanda back to the car.

I inserted the key into the ignition and turned the engine over. Kat and Amanda were in the backseat, while Seto rode shotgun. The car was silent as I drove to the Team Crafted mansion. "Hey," I said. "I need to stop for pizza. Since I was out anyway, the guys told me to get some food."

I pulled into the Papa John's parking lot. "I'm heading in to pick up the pizzas. Anyone coming with?"

"I'll come!" Amanda volunteered.

* * *

**Bad cliffy, I know. Meeting Team Crafted tomorrow, and (I quote) PRIZZA Party!**

**Ok. I got nothing else. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6-Meeting Team Crafted

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST A MONTH! I HAD NO EXCUSE! *hides in corner*****  
**

**Here! Have forgiveness cookies! (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**** (::)**

**Reviews:**

**Darkwing6: Yeah. Whenever my sister or my mom doesn't feel like cooking, we call my dad and ask him to bring home pizza. *starts drooling* Now I want pizza...**

**theWickedNight: I'll make a note of that... *makes note***

**SapphireSorceress: OK! Noted!**

**GXAtailsmo: I think this has been resolved...*checks PMs* Yep, been resolved.**

**Derpyburp: ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW!? And, I try...**

**OKAY! Now that that is done... I'm still sorry for not posting this sooner. I had no excuse.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Note: This is happening after Adam picks up the pizzas, since I 'had no ideas'/'was lazy'**

**KAT'S POV**

I rested my hands on the warm stack of boxes on my lap. The four on my lap was only half of what Adam picked up. The remaining four were on Amanda's lap. "They smell sooo good." I groaned.

Jimmy gave me a glare over the back of his seat. "Don't you even dare…" He threatened.

I sighed. "Fine." I turned my head and stared blankly out the window. I noticed that we were in a more suburban area. The properties were quite large as were the houses. Adam pulled into a particularly large home's driveway.

"We're here!" He announced. He climbed out of the driver's seat and opened Amanda's door. He plucked the pizzas off her lap and I passed mine over to Amanda. She, in turn, handed them over to Adam. He gave her a mournful look, but still headed toward the front door. I climbed out and grabbed my suitcase. Amanda and Jimmy followed suit.

**IAN'S POV**

I was slumped on the couch, watching Mitch and Jerome's stream. They had just entered Deathmatch with Brittany and AJ. "Fistfight?" Brittany asked.

"NOPE!" Mitch shouted. He and Jerome quickly took the two girls out. I heard my sister give a strangled yell and run out of her room. I could see, from Jerome's face cam, that AJ had run into Jerome's room and was about to 'kill' him.

The front door opened and an extraordinarily familiar scent drifted toward me. I looked up and saw Adam struggling with eight boxes of pizza. 'PIZZA!' I typed into the Twitch chat. Just at that second, Mitch glanced at the chat and saw my comment. "Pizza!" He screamed, startling Jerome, AJ and, possibly Brittany.

"Prizza!" I heard Jason shout. There was a running sound as he dashed out of his room.

"Prizza!" Brittany shouted through her mic. I saw her take off, out of her room.

I heard the rest of Team Crafted running from various rooms in the house; all of them running for the pizza.

Adam had the good sense to put the boxes on the overly-large dining room table we never use, and run. The table was mobbed. I was also hungry, but decided to wait for the storm to pass. I shut down my laptop and saw three new people standing over by the door, looking nervous. I got up, off the couch, and walked over.

"Welcome to the Team crafted mansion. Where there is chaos all day, every day." I gave an exaggerated bow. "I'll be your resident sane person 'slash' shrink during your stay here."

The only guy laughed. "Really?" He was laughing pretty hard.

The eldest girl blushed. But, the younger girl grinned. "Har har, Ian." She lightly slugged my arm.

I turned toward the front door as it opened for the second time today. Standing there was a tall, brunette young man with awesome green headphones and a blonde girl with a dark streak in her hair. Ty, the guy, took one look at the chaos and sighed. "Adam brought pizza, didn't he?"

I nodded. "Hey Ty. Would you mind calming the chaos?"

Ty grinned. "Not a problem." He turned and glared at the crowded table. "Everyone! Sit down!"

That got everyone to be quiet. "OK!" Ty said. He glanced over at the twin girl and boy. He grinned and clapped the guy on the back. "Good to see you in person for the first time in…ten years?"

The guy grinned. "More like twelve."

Ty laughed. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Jimmy."

Wait, who is Jimmy and how does Ty know him?

**TY'S POV**

I turned and glared at the chaos that had re-erupted after I turned away. "Make with the introductions!" I yelled at them. _Gosh, are Ian, Night, myself and Amanda the only sane people in this house? Wait, can't forget Jimmy and Kat. Never mind that they nearly die of laughter, they are still very sane._

Amanda launched herself into the chaos of food grabbing. _Ok, Amanda is not sane_. Amanda somehow grabbed all the pizza boxes and stood up on the table. "Everyone! Make a line!" She yelled. "This is total, unorganized chaos!" _Ok, never mind_.

Amanda grinned. "Now, introduce yourselves to your two guests before they deem you all mentally insane and go get a hotel room!"

All the guys turned as one and stared at Jimmy and Kat. The team looked very nervous. Finally, Brittany sighed. "I'm Brittany. I'm the middle child of the Dahlberg family. Adam's my eldest and only brother, and Amanda's my younger sister." She turned around and dragged Jason forward. "Introduce yourself." She told him.

Jason blushed, "I'm Jason, or TrueMU, MinecraftUniverse, or however you want to call me. I'm Brittany's boyfriend."

Sapph sighed and dragged her brother up, her shoulder-blade length black hair falling into her equally dark eyes. "I'm Sapphire, This is my brother Jerome." She wavered on her feet for a second and suddenly sprawled over onto her brother.

Jerome poked his sister's cheek. "Wake up." Sapph didn't even stir. Jerome poked her cheek again, but she simply snored.

**JIMMY'S POV**

Mitch shrugged, "I'm Mitch or BajanCanadian," He bowed theatrically to me and Kat. He turned and pointed to each of the others in turn. "And today I'm here with, AJ, Brittany, Quentin, Ty, Night, Ian, and Ryan." He pointed to first a 14 year-old girl with dark brown hair cut in a bob and electric blue eyes, then a 16 year-old with mid-back length brown hair and caramel-brown eyes with a pair of neon pink sunglasses holding back her thick hair. Then, Mitch indicated toward the husky 20-ish guy who had on a pair of thick glasses and a handsome, dark goatee. Mitch turned and pointed to the two Texan siblings, first the slightly older brunette boy, then the 13 year-old blonde. Night's light gray eyes gazed wisely out from behind a dark streak of hair. Mitch turned for the last time and indicated toward first the tall man, then a slightly huskier, but still tall guy with ebony dark hair.

I saw Kat lock eyes Ian for a moment, and something pass between them both. But, I remembered something Ian had mentioned in his most recent video that I had to tell Kat. I rested my hand on her shoulder and leaned toward her ear. "Don't. he's going through a particularly difficult break-up and is very broken up about it." Ian had stated that he and his girlfriend had broken up because she had found out that she was pregnant, but not with his baby. They had both agreed that it would be better for the child to grow up knowing his real father rather than the guy his mom was dating at the time. So, they broke up and Ian moved in with Team Crafted, leaving his ex and her baby's father behind.

Kat was silent after I told her that she couldn't try, but I could feel ever so slight determination glowing from her core. She grinned. "Nice to meet you all."

I smiled too. "Same."

Brittany obviously couldn't stand it anymore. "Come on! You can join the girl army!" She exclaimed. Kat laughed as the two Dahlberg girls dragged her and her luggage upstairs.

When it was only I and all of the guys, Mitch looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. "Spit it out." I finally stated.

"I'm sorry!" Mitch exclaimed. "I'm sorry for even suggesting that we kick you out!"

I gave him a forgiving smile. "Forgiven and Forgotten; It was just that my school load was massive and the stress weakened my immune system, so I was sick with something almost constantly. If I'm to blame anyone, it would be my teachers. You guys just came to a logical conclusion and went with it."

Everyone still looked pretty embarrassed and apologetic.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "What about those pizzas?" I asked.

All the guy's faces lit up and they turned as one and began fighting over the pizzas again. I silently chuckled, but joined the fray.

* * *

**Hi. You all may kill me for not posting this earlier...*is mobbed by crazed readers***

**It's just...I've been really busy. What with the semester drawing to a close, trying to find a part-time summer job, upcoming genetic testing/counseling, minor writer's block(not a legitimate excuse), accident prone mother(legitimate excuse)... I've just had a fairly tough time. I actually had to have several good cries during that time. But, there is no reason why I should blow off you guys. Absolutely no reason, ever. Please don't give me any pity comments. Just, please, note on the awesomeness of the story. Excuse me...*leaves computer for a 'moment'*...  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed, I most certainly did writing it. *vanishes in ender particles***


	7. Chapter 7-Fiery Laughter

**Herro Readers!**

**What is with all des updates?!**

**Reviews:**

**GXAtailsmo: Who's brilliant idea was it to give her sugar?**

**Derpyburp: And here's another!**

**theWickedNight: *turns tail and flees* Wait...Why am I running? *checks previous chapter* Oh, yeah! That's why!**

**Elementalist6: Here! Have another!**

**I hope you all enjoy! A bit of Kat problems this chapy...And minor trolling...And filler much?**

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

"Die, die, die!" I screamed, as I rapidly clicked my mouse.

"Lol! Nope!" Brittany called back.

All of us six girls were playing on a white-listed server that they had set up last week. I had joined in. The server was modded, so there was some really cool stuff. I had acquired a couple of dragon eggs from dungeons over the past few hours. I had set them to incubate; and now that they were fully grown, I was killing them for their morphs. Oh yeah, we have the dragon mod and the Morph mod in this. Fortunately, the two mod creators had chatted sometime in the past and added in that the dragons from the dragon mod could fly properly.

I finally killed the 'ender' dragon and BOOM! My character began to morph into the dragon. "Yes!" I exclaimed. Tinker's construct was also in, so I had about a bazillion extra hearts. My plan was almost complete.

"Hey Yo, Pinky!" I called through my mic. "Mind if I come over to your base?"

"Not at all." Brittany replied.

I 'jumped' off my floating end island in the sky and double tapped the spacebar to turn on fly mode. I headed toward Brittany's base. The chunks Brittany's base was in didn't load for a moment, but when they did, a huge castle made of pink stone, eucalyptus wood and budder accents reared into view. "Look out your window!" I called out.

I saw the nametag 'Pink_It_Twice' float over to the window, and then I heard Brittany shriek. I was floating right before the pink-tinted glass. She couldn't see my HP or my nametag, due to the fact that she had damage indicators turned off, because it was giving her videos some serious lag. She was recording right now as a matter of fact.

I had a wide, evil grin on my face that Brittany couldn't see. I was trembling from laughter so much that I fell off my computer chair. I finally started laughing. I rolled onto my side, giggling like a maniac. "What is going on?!" I heard Brittany call through my headphones. I could barely breathe.

There was sudden silence, but I was still giggling like there was no end.

**BRITTANY'S POV**

I was panicking. Kat had scared me almost to death, and now she was giggling with no end. I had to get Set…Jimmy! He had explained that Kat and he were prone to long giggle and laugh sessions and it usually took a while for them to calm down. He had gotten a handle on his giggle fits a long time ago, but Kat had apparently not yet done so.

I scuttled down the long hall to Jimmy's room. I raised a fist and banged on the door. There was a yelp of surprise and a loud thud. "What the *bleep*!" Jimmy exclaimed. A few seconds later, a blurry eyed bed headed Jimmy opened the door and looked down at me. He was almost six feet tall, so he could look down (not in that way!) on any of the girls in the house. Except maybe AJ, because she was only a few inches shorter than her brother, Ian; in heels.

Jimmy blinked blearily, "What…?" He asked.

I gasped deeply, having run almost all the way across the house. "Kat…Kat is…have…having a gig…giggle fit!" I panted.

Jimmy's eyes went round. "Oh, no." He muttered. He brushed past me and hurried down the hall. I followed him. He opened Kat's door and ran inside, slamming the door in my face.

"Rude." I muttered.

I could still hear Kat gasping. "Come on Kat. Breathe." The time between Kat's gasps lengthened. "That's it, Breathe." Jimmy murmured.

**JIMMY'S POV**

I was sprawled on my bed, reading an ancient spell book I had picked up just before Kat and I left. I was memorizing the spell on the particular page I was on. It was an anti-hiccup spell. A sudden, rapid knocking surprised me. I rolled off my bed, but didn't pull my feet under me. I hit the floor with a thud. "What the *bleep*!" I exclaimed.

I clambered to my feet and opened my door. It was Brittany, and she was gasping for breath; like she had just run all the way across the house. "Kat…Kat is…have…having a gig…giggle fit!" She gasped out between pants.

I felt my face pale and my eyes grow round. "Oh, no." I brushed past Brittany and practically ran to Kat's bedroom. She was sprawled on the floor, giggling her heart out. I shut the door behind me and knelt down next to my sister. "Come on Kat. Breathe." I muttered. Kat slowly began to stop giggling, but she was still gasping. Tiny puffs of flame began appearing in front of her. I gently rubbed her back. She began to slow her gasping. "That's it, Breathe." I kept on rubbing, helping her get control.

A few warm minutes later, Kat had calmed considerably. She was no longer exhaling puff of flame. "You okay?" I asked.

My sister nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Her eyes were slowly drifting shut, despite it being three in the afternoon. That giggle fit must have taken a lot out of her.

I lifted her bridal style and put her down on her bed. I rested my hand on her thick hair then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I quietly sneaked over to her computer and logged her out of minecraft.

I walked quietly out of my sister's room. I paused in the doorway. "Good night, Kat…" I murmured. I walked back to my room and grabbed my ancient tome. I resumed reading about various utility spells.

* * *

**Whelp. That was filler.**

**I got nothing...Bye! *vanishes in ender particles***


	8. IMPORTANT

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really busy for the next week or so, so the chapters will slow down considerably. I'm sorry. I have to work nearly everyday for five hours really close to the middle of the day plus the total time of nearly an hour walking, and I also have to work on a Algebra 2 review in preparation for the Fall semester. I really doubt that I'll be able to write just for fun for a while.**

**Sorry.**

**-TheEnderKat**


	9. Chapter 8-Let the Games Begin!

**Herro Readers!**

**I've had this chapter ready to go for about a month, but I wanted to give it more polishing. However, due to the fact that I have to work in my most active hours of the day, I didn't have a chance to do so. So, this chapter is still a bit rough. Sorry.**

**Also! raydoesminecraft, Your OC is finally in! Woo!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: *dodges away* Yikes!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ummmm...Why only one review? Yah know, I really love reading all your feedback, So let me know what you think. Please?**

**Anyway! On with the story! *vanishes in ender particles***

* * *

**NOAH'S POV (why not…)**

I was sprawled on my bed with Rachel. I gently petted her long chocolate brown hair. The ends were still a bit dark from a few years ago, but she didn't want to get them cut off. I privately agreed. They gave her a bit of character. I could feel the wet spot on my shoulder from where her tears soaked the fabric. "Shh…" I whispered. "It's alright…"

The girl next door had been teasing her again; calling my girl all sorts of lies. When Rachel came running to me in tears, I was this close to going and give that girl a piece of my mind. But, my love for my Rachel overwhelmed my need to beat up that girl.

I slowly stopped petting as Rachel stopped crying. "You want to record some Minecraft?" I asked.

I looked down and met my girl's hazelnut brown eyes. "Sure." She murmured. I leaned forward and kissed gently. She is the most amazing girl I have ever known, hands-down. I just wish she could see it…

I felt Rachel pull one of my arms. "Come on, handsome." She grinned.

I chuckled and rolled off the bed. I booted up my gaming PC and Rachel's gaming laptop. I dug out my headphones. They were green with red accents, like the ones on my minecraft skin.

Rachel was already logged into her desktop. I turned and logged into mine. I instantly got a Skype call from Adam. I clicked Accept.

(A=Adam, N=Noah, R=Rachel, T=Ty, M=Mitch, J=Jimmy** (why not…)**, _{inside these brackets and italicized is actions}_)

N: Herro?

A: Hey, Noah!

N: Hay is for horses. Not for humans. _{is slugged by Rachel}_ OW!

R: Hehe.

M: Is that my sister?

R: (deep voice) Maybe… _{is suddenly kissed by Noah}_

A+T+M: AH! MY EYES!

R+N: _{are grinning like maniacs}_

R: Adam, what did you call about?

A: _{removes hands from eyes}_ Well, most of Team Crafted had a long discussion last night, and we have decided…_{voice suddenly cuts out}_

N: _{is being clung to by Rachel}_ Are you kicking me out?

T: No! Nothing like that! Adam wants to know if you two would be willing to join our YouTuber Epic Survival games!

R+N: _{glace at each other}_ Why the Nether not!

M: Yay!

A: A fox on my old mic! Can you hear me?

R+N+M+T: Yup. _{everyone pops their 'p's}_ **(*random grin*)**

J: _{joins call} _Hello?

N: Seto?!

J: (Yoshi voice) Yoshi!

R: _{bursts into laughter}_

N: So…

J: Isn't the game starting soon?

A: Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me! So, talk to you two soon?

N: _{gently kisses Rachel's forehead}_ You got it.

**Call Ended**

I shoved away from my desk. "I'll get the coffee; you get the huge bag of cheese puffs **(why not…*flops onto back*)**."

Rachel leaned forward and kissed me. When she was with me or in front of her computer recording, it was like her confidence grew exponentially. She was the one who originally got her brother into Minecraft, actually. She was amazing; not perfect since we all had our flaws, but still incredibly amazing.

I made a left outside my room and headed into the kitchen. After mixing up some instant coffee, and failing to find the creamers for a few minutes, I had two huge thermos of coffee ready to go. I hurried back to my room. Rachel was waiting. She had gone in the opposite direction as I did to get to the garage, where we stored all the big bags of snacks. She had grabbed one bag of Cheese puffs and a bag of snack-size Nestle chocolate bars; the latter being her favorite.

I just grinned. I set the thermoses down on the table and started up my Minecraft. As it was loading up, I turned and grabbed my waiting sweatpants and slightly oversized t-shirt. I slipped into my tiny closet and quickly changed. When I came back out, I saw that my girl had changed into a spare set of my pjs. They were way too big, but she still looked amazing. I swept the mid-height brunette up in my arms and kissed her very thoroughly.

There were several gagging sounds and giggles from Rachel's laptop. I reluctantly broke off our kiss and glared at the offending device. "Stop being peeping Toms and Tinas." I frowned in mock severity.

**RAY'S POV**

I grinned up at my amazing boyfriend. Noah was, hands down, the best boyfriend ever! He wasn't perfect, but who is?

I had joined the Game's Skype call while Noah was in the closet, changing. I had changed in the bathroom.

I sat down in my computer chair. "Girls verses boys?" I asked.

"Actually…" Adam interjected, "We were thinking of doing captains and teams."

I grinned. "Cool. So, who are the captains?"

I could hear Adam chuckle. "Myself and Jimmy are."

I was confused. "Who's Jimmy?"

The silence echoed in my ears. "Umm…" Seto interjected, "That would be me…"

"Oh," was my only reply.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a little bit.**

**I had to work. Sorry about practically vanishing for a few weeks...**

**But! I do have a brand new blog! (bad time to announce? I say yes) It's called Ender Kitten Rambles! Link in my profile! Currently, there is only an article giving a description of what I like and don't like, but I will be posting a picture of IRL me Soon! Maybe today!**

**{UPDATE!} The Picture of me is up on my Blog!**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9-Tears and Teams

**Herro my wonderful readers!**

**I'm sorry for practically vanishing for...*checks*...A little over a week, but my job kept me unmotivated and I just didn't really have many ideas...**

**ANYWAY! Sob story over! To the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: I lost the train of though! *is hit by a train* Oh, there it is.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AGAIN WITH ONLY ONE REVIEW?! WHY?!**

**(A few seconds later)**

**Okay, I should be good for a bit...**

**Read aw...**

**Wait! All those who submitted an OC, I NEED your feedback! You'll sort-of read what I need your help with, so leave your answer in a review or send me a PM!  
**

**Also, this is probably the longest chapter in Siblings Again! Over 2k words!**

**Anyway! Read away my readers! *vanishes in ender particles***

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

"Sooo…should we get going?" Ray asked. After a bunch of introductions, I knew the names and nicknames of almost everyone here.

"OK!" Adam sounded way too excited and evil for his own good. "Alright! Everyone on the server!"

I clicked 'login'. Fortunately, I was the first one on.

'SkythekidRS joined the game'

'SetoSorcerer joined the game'

'supersmashgalray joined the game'

'NoahCraftFTW joined the game'

'BajanCanadian joined the game'

'JeromeASF joined the game'

'Pink_It_Twice joined the game'

'Emo_Queen joined the game'

'HuskyMUDKIPZ joined the game'

'Kazotheelementalist joined the game'

'Ssundee joined the game'

'SapphireSorceress joined the game'

'The_ninja joined the game'

'TrueMU joined the game'

'Bodil40 joined the game'

'Deadlox joined the game'

I grinned. The entire gang was here. There was silence for about a minute, then I '/kill'ed.

'The_EnderKat died'

Everyone, literally everyone, began laughing. I grinned broadly. "We getting started or what?" I leaned back and my chair fell over backwards. There was more silence. I held up a hand in the universal gesture of the thumbs-up, although no one could see it. "I'm fine!" I yelled. Since I had a stationary mic, it didn't come with me.

I could hear laughter through my headphones. "Wow! You are clumsy!" Adam yelled out. "I'm surprised you don't get in the hospital more often!" Everyone was still laughing. But, I wasn't.

I removed my headphones and dropped them on my desk, tapping the mute button my mic as well. Funny thing about me, I can't take an insult, even when they are meant as a joke. I never told anyone, except my mom. She could tell, since she was my mom. Little, slightly depressing, thoughts began flitting through my mind. I turned and lay down on my bed. Fox on it! Since I had yet to really eat today, I hadn't taken the medicine that helped regulate my foxing hormones!

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, then another. Before I knew it, I was outright weeping. Probably only three other people besides me know about the fact I have to take those pills. Well, one now. Only my brother knows now.

I heard my bedroom door open. "Kitten?" The soft voice of my brother was like a warm blanket on a cold winter day. The mattress beneath me dipped as Jimmy sat on the edge of it. I slowly turned over and looked up at the swimming image of my brother. He was slightly blurry, due to the fact that I had left my glasses over on my desk.

I sat up slightly, then unexpectedly hugged him. "Don't hurt me…" I murmured.

Jimmy made a confused sound. "Wha…?"

I looked up at him. "I'm horrible, worthless, incredibly flawed. I've never done anything to deserve your love…" The tear-lump formed in my throat again, and I stopped talking. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm down, but failed.

I felt my brother's arms encircle me. "Why would you ever think that, Kitten?" I could feel his hand gently rubbing my back. "I'm your brother. I don't need a reason. Just like Our Father, my brotherly love is unconditional."

The thoughts refused to leave. A fresh wave of tears rose up and spilled out.

"Shh…" Jimmy whispered. "It's okay. You're okay. Don't worry."

After a few shuddering breaths, I was finally calm enough to drink a bit of the water from my water bottle. A wild thought appeared! I grinned impishly at my brother. "Do you want to play some Minecraft?" I half sang.

Jimmy grinned. "Bet I beat you."

I chuckled. "A bag of Cheese Puffs say you're wrong!" I rolled off my bed and leapt about three feet and landed on my swivel chair. I spun around 540 degrees before I came to a stop. I grabbed my headphones and popped them on. I pushed the button on my mic to unmute it. "I'm back!" I called out.

"Thank Notch! You irrupted Sapph from reading that NSFW story! Out loud!" Jerome called out, nearly deafening me.

"Ummm…" I intoned. "Wat?"

"Let's do this!" Adam screamed, probably deafening me and everyone in the call for real!

I got up from my chair and grabbed the glass of ice water on my desk. I snuck out of my room and head for the room nearest the staircase. I stealthily opened Adam's bedroom door and walked silently up behind him. I lifted the glass of water and dumped it over head. "That's for deafening me!" I yelled, then ran, still clutching the glass.

My footsteps thundered down the hall as I raced to get away from the angry Gamer, who was hot on my tail. I dove the last few feet into my room, landing on my stomach and slammed the door shut with my outstretched foot. I heard a huff of exasperation as Adam headed back to his computer.

I dropped the empty glass on my bedside table, which also doubled as a bookcase, and plopped into my computer chair. "Should we choose teams or what?"

"Brittany." Adam stated.

"Yes?" The eldest of his two younger sisters replied.

I heard Adam sigh again. "You are on my team…"

I saw Britt's avatar run up to Adam's and punch him. "I knew that, Doof!" She stood her avatar next to her brother's and stood as still as a stone.

Jimmy chuckled. "Sapph!"

Adam sighed. "Mitch."

I knew Jimmy was grinning. "Jerome."

"NOOOOO!" Sapph screamed. "You have destroyed #Merome!"

Jimmy's avatar punched Sapph's. "Hush up."

"Night." Adam stated.

I knew the girl was grinning. "Ok."

"Kitten?" Jimmy asked.

I bounded over like I was an actual cat. "Meow?" I stated, while typing '/me meows'

'The_EnderKat meows'

That cracked everyone up. After about fifteen or so minutes, everyone was finally teamed up. The teams are as follows:

Team Budder

Adam

Brittany

Mitch

Night

Husky

Amanda

Jason

Ty

Bodil

Team Magic

Jimmy

Sapph

Jerome

Kat

Rachel

Noah

Ian

AJ

We were short a player. I said as much.

I could picture Jimmy shrugging as he replied. "But, we are the Elite Team."

I rolled my eyes.

"Get into separate calls!" Adam called out.

After a bit of frantic clicking, all of Team Magic was in the same call.

"Who is doing the intro?" AJ asked.

"Me." Jimmy stated, blandly.

"Ok." I replied. "Start in three, two…" I trailed off as everyone hit their record buttons.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Hey guys, SetoSorcerer here again, bringing you my POV of the YouTuber Epic Survival Games!"

The rest of us spazed our avatars around while Jimmy was talking.

"I'm sure that by now you have noticed something in the top left hand corner of the video. Yes, that is me."

As my brother was saying that, I hid my avatar behind a tree and scuttled as quietly as I could to my brother's room. I got there just in time for my brother to start explaining who he was with.

"Today, I'm here with SapphireSorceress, ASFJerome, supersmashgalray, NoahCraftFTW, Ssundee, The_ninja, and…!" He paused for dramatic effect, not noticing me standing behind him. "My sister! The_EnderKat!"

When he announced my user, I attacked him in a hug. "HI!" I screamed into his mic.

Jimmy shrieked in surprise. I just laughed. "Bye!" I said into my brother's mic, then ran out of the room.

I got to my room in a record time of five seconds and sat down again. I could hear laughter coming from my headphones, even though they were resting on my desk, a good two feet away from me. I picked them up and popped them over my ears, bracing myself for the inevitable near-deafening.

"Ow." I stated, as blandly as my brother a few minutes ago.

Everyone's laughter eventually subsided and we all prepped for the game to start.

Jimmy continued his intro. "I bet you are wondering what the YouTuber Epic Survival Games is. Well, it's where two teams of about eight or nine players face off in a battle-dome like map, except that the map is custom built and has a bunch a special loot chests with custom loot, thanks to the Loot Mod. The loot also drops from any hostile mobs that spawn. The terrain is destructible, so we can dig for resources. Each player has three lives, and after all those are gone, you are dead. Once all the players on your team are dead, the other team wins. Now, dying from fall damage counts as a loss of life, as does dying from mobs. There also are very special loot chests around the map that have team-member revives that can be used after a team member runs out of lives. It's basically an extra life. But, once one has been used on a team member, another revive can't be used to revive them again."

I interrupted at the point. "Basically, we all have three lives and one second-chance life. Once all of those are gone, there are no third-chances."

Jerome took over. "Also, there are 'classes' for all of us to play as. Once the game begins, the classes will be given randomly. The classes that can be assigned are: tank, which uses maces or axes; support or knight, who use swords and bows; archer, which uses bows and daggers; healer or priest, who can cast healing spells and uses a dagger for close range combat; mage, who can cast damage spells; and finally, a secret class which is similar to support, but uses rare items that are difficult to find. Only the makers of that particular mod know what that final class is actually called."

Now, Rachel interjected. "Both teams have a thirty minute grace period where we can gather resources, look for loot chests, kill monsters and build our base. Once those thirty minutes are up, PvP is enabled and we can either continue searching for loot or meet the other team on the field of battle."

"That's it guys! Comment down below, betting which team will win! Will it be Team Magic! Or Team Butter?" Ian asked, in his most derpy voice.

Then, I saw that Adam had typed into the chat, 'Get ready!'

The countdown began.

'Ten'

'Nine'

'Eight'

'Seven'

'Six'

'Five'

'Four'

'Three'

'Two'

'One'

'Grace period has begun'

* * *

**Meow, you all! How are you?**

**Did those walls of pointless text annoy you? They are even more wall-of-text-like in Microsoft Word...**

**Anyway! I snuck in two references! Shout-outs to whoever(s) finds and catches them!**

**Also, what happened between Kat and Jimmy, happens between me and my IRL mom on almost a monthly basis. And, I do have to take some medicine to help regulate my hormones. There's just another little bit of myself that I snuck into the story...**

**ANYWAY! To all those of you whose OCs are being used, leave me a review or send me a PM with the class you would prefer your OC to use. The secret class is off-limits, due to it being marginally OP, so your choices are Tank, Support, Archer, Healer, or Mage. I will be assigning who is what class in TC, but you guys can chose for yourselves. I just need your most preferred then your second most preferred. I'll try to balance it out as best I can.**

**OK! That should be everything!**

***facepalm* I just remembered! I have a special poll up on my profile, asking whether or not I should take The Server down. Go and give the story a read if you haven't read it yet then let me know what you think.**

**Until**** next time, my readers!**

**Bye!**


End file.
